Abandon Control
by Zaabeth
Summary: He was fine with being invisible... except he wasn't. He was happy that THAT PERSON got all the attention and importance... but why couldn't he be important too? Matthew understood that Alfred was special one, that Alfred was the only one THEY would ever care about... but Matthew was ready for a change. Snapped!Canada


**I had this idea that wouldn't go away, and somehow it turned into _this_. If you've ever heard the song Lithium from Nirvana, you can thank that for my, uh, _inspiration_. (If you could call it that.)**_  
_

**Anyways, this is a weird one, but I hope you'll all enjoy it. **

**Warnings: Um, everything... *blinks* ...yeah, just be ready for everything... except smut...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

_I like you._

Matthew liked Alfred.

Despite Alfred's tendency to outshine and overshadow his younger brother, Matthew still liked him. They were the only two nations in a large continent, so Matthew liked to think that they shared some kind of special bond. He didn't mind that Alfred got all the attention during the meetings – that everyone always thought about _him_ and _his_ country – while Matthew faded into the background, forgotten and unappreciated. That didn't bother him. Not at all.

He'd never show how it bothered him.

.

_I miss you._

Matthew missed Alfred.

It was a sudden and tragic loss to the world. Who would have thought that Alfred – the nation of America – could _die_? Everyone was shocked. No one knew how it happened… how it _could_ have happened. Alfred had been the strongest of them all, and now he was gone. Everyone grieved; Matthew grieved with them. His brother was dead, gone with no chance of coming back. Matthew was alone, the only nation left in North America. And so when Matthew stepped forward, willing to hold up Alfred's crumbling nation, willing to take control of America, everyone was relieved. Matthew could be the person they were looking for, the one to lead them past the devastating shock of losing Alfred. Matthew was willing to bear the overwhelming responsibility.

He was more than ready to bear it.

.

_I love you._

Matthew loved Alfred.

And he loved him more than what was considered brotherly. Oh, Matthew knew that his feelings were wrong, that he shouldn't feel _that_ way towards his brother, but he couldn't help it. He felt drawn towards Alfred's smile. That confidence and enthusiasm captivated him. Alfred was everything that Matthew wasn't, and Matthew couldn't help but become entranced. Alfred was alluring. Alfred was intriguing. Alfred was fascinating. And every day Matthew had watched him, had studied his movements and actions, had learned everything there was to know about him. Because Matthew loved Alfred. Had loved him.

It had been surprisingly easy to forget him.

.

_I killed you._

Matthew killed Alfred.

Alfred. The strongest nation; the world's superpower; the United States of America. Matthew killed him. And he enjoyed every single, bloody, _amazing_ moment of it. Alfred hadn't suspected a thing – no one had. Matthew was Canada. He was Alfred's brother, a shy and gentle nation; a nation no one remembered. A nation everyone forgot. It had been easy. Oh so easy. Just a little patience and planning. Studying Alfred's every move. Learning his weaknesses. Following him home. Leading him into the dark alleyway. Slipping that knife between his ribs. The feeling of his blood as it poured over Matthew's hands.

The voices had been right; it _had_ been amazing. The screaming and pleading and swearing had all given Matthew a sense of fulfillment. And that final moment – that final breath – was nothing but pure elation. He'd done it, Alfred was gone, and now Matthew could finally get the recognition that he deserved. It didn't matter that Matthew had liked Alfred. _Youwillnotlikehim. _It didn't matter that Matthew missed Alfred. _Youwillnotmisshim._ It didn't matter that Matthew had loved Alfred. _Youwillnotlovehim._ The voices told him that all that mattered was that Alfred was dead, and that Matthew was in control…

Matthew had long since given up control.

* * *

**Heh, yeah... well...**

**That's all! Please Review!**


End file.
